


Compare Me

by DcDreamer



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DcDreamer/pseuds/DcDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul gives Maka a rose. As usual, Maka over-analyses everything. Maka POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compare Me

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring a slight OOC Soul. Don’t get me wrong, Soul’s the type of guy to have a diary full of sappy love poems but he’s too much of a social wreck to ever be this smooth.

A rose can be compared to many things. Yet, I still don’t understand what it could possibly have in common with me. When I asked him why he gave it to me he replied, “It suits you,” and ran off. But a rose, and me? We can’t be alike at all.

A rose is a beautiful thing. The colors of its petals can be as varied as the sunset, from a light peak to a deep ruby red. I held this precious single flower close to my small chest and caught a whiff of its scent. I closed my eyes and simply breathed in, taking in the pleasing smell of the flower. I opened my eyes and looked at the rose again, every leaf seemed perfectly shaped and the perfect, most elegant shade of green.

Sitting on my windowsill with the suns’s rays on my right side I still cannot understand what I have in common with this red rose. I am not as beautiful as a rose, nor are my cheeks as pink or my lips as red. I cannot possibly small as pleasing as a rose. My body is not perfect like a rose’s leaves and I certainly don’t have anything to make up for my thorns.

With a heavy sigh I gave up on my quest to decipher his message. He would just have to explain all of this to me tomorrow.

* * *

 

“You want me to explain?” He blinked, taken aback that I had not understood him the first time.

“It’s too cryptic, spell it out for me.” I ordered.

He looked at me seriously then with a gentle smile took a step toward me.

“Everyone looks at a rose and values it for different reasons. If two different people look a rose they will say different things about it.”

He took another step toward me and reached for my hand, “You are a rose, whether you believe it or not and when I see you I see something beautiful.”


End file.
